Night
by silverdragon20
Summary: Gohan can't take it anymore!!! MUST MEET VIDEL !ThIs Is MY vErY FiRsT sToRy!! pLEAsE ReViEW!!! lookin forward to your review- dragongal/gohan's girl p.s i jus put a new chap .
1. Default Chapter

The night was still young .The moon shone brightly at the sill as though a miniature sun.  
  
Gohan shifted and turned on his bed. He kicked the pile of books at the edge of the bed. The books landed with a soft thud on the cotton mat.  
  
No, no! He just couldn't resist anymore. No longer.  
  
He got off his bed, hesitating. But this strong urge inside him .He was being controlled this inner conscience that he couldn't reach through to.  
  
Gohan slowly walked outside. The cold air passed through him, as the silver moonlight stalled in his eyes.  
  
He rose up onto the air, looking down to the small house in the middle of nowhere. He flew ahead. The city lights appeared in front of him. Anyone could recognize Hercule's house; the tall white building topping all the houses below with a huge security system.  
  
His hands grew cold. He still kept flying, the cold breeze against him with hundreds of lights and cars below him. Hercule's building came into sight. He landed softly on top of the building and took the attic down. All those rooms in Hercule's house; gone to total waste since only 2 people actually lived in there.  
  
Gohan walked down to the third floor, which he remembered that Videl had told him was her room. Gohan entered quietly and stood still for a while, watching Videl for a while.  
  
She was standing by the window with her chin resting on her hands. She was wearing a beautiful red gown with a dragon drawn on the back. Her long hair came down to her hips. To Gohan she looked gorgeous in the silver moonlight.  
  
"Videl.?" he said quietly.  
  
With a quick startle she turned to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan? What are you doing here?" she asked, happily, yet worried.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep. I had to see your beautiful face. So. I came down here at your house"  
  
"Well I'm kinda glad you came"  
  
She approached towards him with quiet steps. Her hands stopped before his muscular yet sexy chest. She moved her head towards his. Gohan felt Videl's warm breath on his face. Her sweet scent filled his nose.  
  
Videl licked her lips. They felt so dry. But before she could finish, his lips were pressing tight against her. Gohan raised his face and brought it down again to her and kissed again. A long lingering kiss. They felt each other's lips; sour yet sweet.  
  
They strolled across the room, hand in hand and fell on the bed. Videl slowly took off her gown and then her bra. Following her Gohan got rid of his white cotton shirt.  
  
Videl's heart beat rhythmically. She didn't know what to say. They had never come this close to each other.  
  
He laid on top of her. Gohan felt her tender breasts against his chest. He fingered her face and down. His hands reached his breasts. A tingle ran down both their spines.  
  
Gohan held on to Videl's breasts and kissed again and again until.  
  
"videl.? Videl honey...?" a voice called.A deep voice called from outside of the room. The footsteps grew louder as it came towards the room. 


	2. Night 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dbz or any characters.  
  
This is my second part of my story. I'm still working on it.  
  
Videl's heart leaped a mile. What must she do? The moment was quick, yet not the ones you usually want to capture. They stared blank into each other's eyes  
  
"Videl?" the voice called again. The sound of the footsteps closer with each second escaping.  
  
Videl and Gohan checked in again to the sound of the voice.  
  
"The widow!" Videl whispered to Gohan, yet loud enough to hear.  
  
"Uh.," he didn't wait. "Right!"  
  
He quickly moved towards the window and jumped out, standing in the mid- air. Videl quickly put on her red gown, not forgetting to throw Gohan's shirt out to him through the window.  
  
Like the beginning of all this Videl stood by the window with her chin resting on her palms.  
  
She stared, checked out into the fading darkness, tunneling through her thoughts as she watched Gohan quickly disappear out of sight.  
  
"What? No sleep daughter?" the voice asked affectionately.  
  
Videl spontaneously turned to see the face of her dad: Hercule.  
  
"No dad. Uh.," she trailed off.  
  
"I know! You must be excited for tomorrow!" Hercule pitched in within the clasping silence.  
  
"Uh, what's tomorrow?"  
  
"The tournament of course!"  
  
"Oh yes! The tournament!" said Videl, not even sure about what Hercule was talking about.  
  
"Yeah! I just wanted to know if you were going to come watch me fight tomorrow."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
Videl put on a refreshing smile on, finally focused on what was going on.  
  
"Bye Dad,"  
  
"G'night daughter. Get to sleep now. Orders from the World Champ!"Hercule said proudly showing off his muscles that compared pale to Gohan's.  
  
"Right!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl woke to the sound of the rain pouring on everything on its way. Videl's head felt like a balloon. Her memory curled up in a ball, thought of absolutely nothing.  
  
She looked up at the sky through her window and hoped for the rain to stop. Videl never liked the rain all that much. But today she hated it. For no apparent reason though.  
  
It carried a message. And Videl didn't like it.  
  
A message that only said WRONG.  
  
WRONG.  
  
WRONG.  
  
WRONG.  
  
She thought of the night before. She shouldn't have opened up this much to Gohan. But. she couldn't stop herself. Through this fact , what if Gohan had taken advantage of her?  
  
What if Hercule knew, but is hiding it to confront her later?  
  
What if Chi-Chi found out? In all those cases, Videl would never be able to meet Gohan again! Never again!  
  
Then she thought-No it couldn't. It just couldn't Gohan would NEVER take advantage of me!  
  
She shook her mind off the subject and started to get ready for the tournament.  
  
Gohan, lying on his bed though of the exact same things as Videl did. It didn't seem right. 


	3. Night 3

Alright, here is my third chapter. Sorry about the delay tho. Anyways, the characters are a little different than in the show, but. whatever! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any part of Dragonball Z.  
  
Videl pushed her way through the crowd. As soon as the crowd disappeared by the Martial Art Tournament building, a car pulled up behind her.  
  
Startled, Videl stopped walking as a boy called out "Hey, how about a date?"  
  
Videl spun around to see four grinning boys in a Honda Civic. The kid in the front passenger seat had stringy brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a diamond stud in one ear. He stuck out a hand out of the open widow as if reaching out for her. "How about it?"  
  
Videl started to walk fast, taking long strides. She didn't want to get in any trouble now. She was already late for the tournament.  
  
"How about it?" the kid repeated. "How about a date?"  
  
"Plenty of room here" another voice said  
  
The car rang with high pitched laughter.  
  
Videl kept walking, picking up the pace. The car inched forward, staying right beside her.  
  
She heard more laughter. One of the boys made kissing noises. It disgusted her.  
  
"Come On. We're nice guys," the kid with the ponytail said, grinning at her, his hand still out the window.  
  
"We're great. We're really great," a boy called from the back seat.  
  
"Bet you're great too," another voice from the back seat echoed.  
  
More laughter. Videl spun around.  
  
Videl spun around angrily. 'Leave me alone. You don't want to mess with me!" snapped Videl, glaring at the boys.  
  
"Aw, that's not very friendly!" one of them said.  
  
"Yeah! Don't you wanna be friendly?" another called out.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"I'm warning you-" Videl started.  
  
"Ooh, she's getting steamed," the driver said.  
  
"That's not very friendly. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." The boy with the ponytail said.  
  
Videl realized her heart was thudding. Not through fear. Just through anger. Plain fury, anger.  
  
"Come on! Let's all get friendly. Very friendly!" a boy from the back seat called.  
  
"I've had it with you punks! Can't you leave girl alone in peace?" a voice said from beside Videl.  
  
Videl turned to see Gohan in his Saiyaman costume.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl said, puzzled at the sudden appearance of Gohan. To the thought of last night she stepped away from him a little. She didn't know why. Just this feeling.  
  
Mixed up in her thoughts she checked out before even realizing that Gohan had beaten the snot out of the 4 boys. They roared their way through the street in their car before any harm approached them from the hands of the Great Saiyaman.  
  
"You okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure," Videl smiled. "I could've given it to them to but you just happened to come along."  
  
"Right"  
  
"Really. I could've taken care of them. "  
  
"I know."  
  
"You are competing in the tournament?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Darn! Videl thought. Gohan did not know that Videl hadn't told Hercule about them meeting.  
  
"Look, Gohan." Videl drifted off.  
  
"Yeah.sweet?"  
  
"Umm.. It's just that ." Videl spoke up "Could you not mention about us two going out to Dad? He doesn't know."  
  
"So? Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't know. Just don't mention us. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, sweet,"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No prob!"  
  
"You're the best!"  
  
They walked hand in hand together by the tournament ring hand in hand. Videl felt safer.  
  
Gohan could never take advantage of me. He cares about me! He loves me. Videl screened into her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, you seem a little out your game today! You okay?"  
  
"Ya! Sure," Videl put on a face that suggested 'what makes you say that?'  
  
She stared at Gohan's handsome young face. I am lucky I even got to go out with such a great guy, Videl thought.  
  
Suddenly a face surprised her. It's was her father's face. Hercule standing right in front her face.  
  
Videl froze, just like the night before. Hercule was always conservative about his daughter. He had plans about Videl's marriage. Videl was supposed to get married a month later.  
  
"OH NO!" Videl said to Gohan. "Gohan get outta here. My father saw us."  
  
Gohan blew her a kiss and left.  
  
Hercule approached with a stern face.  
  
"Who was that? I told you before. You are engaged. You are getting married after a month!" Hercule roared, "How dare you! Why was that punk with you? I saw him once at school before. Now here again! Videl, I don't want to make a scene here. I'll take care of you once we get home. You be sure of that!"  
  
"Good morning to you too Dad. Gohan is not a punk and he is competing in the tournament." Videl said.  
  
That seemed to shut Hercule down. He turned round and left.  
  
AMONG THE AUDIENCE  
  
"Your Dad seemed angry about something. What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
They found to a place seat among the crowd in the audience.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan!" Videl broke into tears.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's up, Videl, sweet!" said Gohan, putting his arms around Videl.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've told you before. I'm engaged." Videl held her ring on her finger in front of Gohan's face. "To- Rico Stephenson. He's a professional martial artist. I should've told you before! I'm getting married next month" Videl sobbed  
  
"It's okay. We'll make you Dad understand. Really. It's okay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, sweet"  
  
"But."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's just that he's really stubborn. I'm absolutely sure that he would freak out when we tell him. He wants me to get married to Rico. And even more. he REALLY dislikes you"  
  
"That might be a problem. But- we'll take care of it. Your Dad can't MAKE you marry Rico!"  
  
"Yes he can. Like I told you, he is very stubborn"  
  
'C'mon, be a little more positive?"  
  
Videl brushed her tears away with the back of her hand and tried hard to smile.  
  
HERCULE'S RESTROOM  
  
The slap stung red on Videl's face.  
  
Gohan, angry, stepped in front of Hercule and Videl and put his hand out to the side, protecting Videl.  
  
"Hey! She might be your daughter, but you have no right to hit her around like a rag doll!" Gohan warned.  
  
"Step out of the way. You are in MY rest-room. My daughter has gone too far because of YOU! If you know what's right for you, get out of here and don't ever show your face infront of her or me! Or else. You'll be sorry! So I suggest- Move it or lose it," Hercule roared.  
  
Videl stepped out infront of her maniacal father.  
  
"This has gone too far," Videl said calmly, still rubbing her hand against her face where Hercule had slapped her. "I never loved Rico, and I never will. Gohan will always be the right one for me. FYI, me and Gohan had been going out for 2 months now and I want to marry Gohan. NOT RICO!"  
  
Videl took of her white gold plated emerald ring off and threw it to the ground.  
  
Hercule gasped. Trying very hard to keep his cool, Hercule said "Videl, I'll say this once again, you WILL marry Rico!"  
  
"NO!" protested Videl.  
  
"She's right." Gohan said  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and ran towards the restroom door. "Let's go!"  
  
"Wait! Don't leave! We can talk right.?" Hercule called.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," the church minister said.  
  
Videl and Gohan kissed.  
  
A long...slow...passionate kiss, full on the lips.  
  
Sometime I feel like the world's on my shoulder. Everyone's leaning on me. 


End file.
